


Monster Of The Week

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge word:- dirt, Gen, drabble challenge, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Grave-digging when it's been raining cats and dogs brings out Dean's humorous side! gen.





	Monster Of The Week

"Got some dirt on your nose there, Sammy boy!"

Sam gave a dismissive snort. "Because you look as if you've just just stepped out of the shower smelling of lavender!"

"No need to get snarky, little brother," Dean grinned. "Digging up a grave after a night of pouring rain kinda means we come up looking like a couple of slime monsters. You know, like those on the black and white horror classics."

Raising muddied hands and trudging towards his brother like a filthy Frankenstein, Dean proceeded to demonstrate.

" I vill have you for my next meal, weak human," he hissed, leering at Sam with a cross-eyed squint.

Sam bit helplessly at his lower lip but couldn't stop a burst of hilarity at the sight of his idiot brother squelching through the mud, his face screwed up in a supposedly horrific expression.

"Laugh, miserable human, but this night you vill satisfy my hunger!"

Dean ended his course by winding his arms around Sam, his sibling too weak with laughter to push him off!


End file.
